The present invention pertains generally to control systems and more specifically to a solar collector control system. One of the expensive items needed to train a solar energy collector, whether it is the flat plate type or the focusing type, is the following device which accurately aims the collector at the sun as it traverses the sky. While current technology provides for such devices, they are expensive and difficult to maintain. Consequently, stationary collectors have been used instead because of their simplicity. However, stationary collectors are generally much less efficient than the sun following collectors and cannot produce the high temperatures required to keep such systems cost effective. For example, the two primary systems for air conditioning using solar energy require heat at a fairly high temperature, that is, usually higher than that conveniently or economically available from fixed flat plate collectors. Furthermore, fixed flat plate collectors tend to be inefficient at high heat collection temperatures as a result of the large area and attendant high heat losses. Considering the advantages and disadvantages of solar heating with respect to fixed plate collectors and sun followers, the high temperature collection of sun follower collectors has a number of real benefits such as decreased heating storage requirements, lighter equipment, less likelihood of leakage into living spaces, smaller heat transfer devices in buildings, smaller fans and motors with resulting smaller pumps, and less insulation.